A Sitch Across Time
by HumpyDumpy
Summary: In the future, Ron has become a Villain. He has become unstoppable, killing 1000's in the name of peace. But most of all he has never met Kim.With the resistance on its knees. Can Kim, who is part of the resistance, change the timeline, so this never occurs? What will she do? Can she do?
1. Future Empire

Future Empire

From atop Mt. Yamanouchi, two hazel brown eyes peered at the world below. It had been twelve years since he launched his attack against the governments of the world. Despite all the bloodshed, he now reigned supreme. His empire spanned across the world; from North America to Australia, he controlled it all. Twelve years ago, he was just about the gentlest and underappreciated person ever. That all changed when he was pushed to his breaking point. The grizzly murders of his parents at the hand of their so called protectors, still haunted him to this day.

"I have news from the Middleton sector, Supreme Leader" came a weary voice.

"Please speak Shego, What news do you being?"

"Your holiness, the news is dire." She muffled. With a sad, almost sobbing voice she continued. "Lord Monty First was killed by The Resistance. "

When Ron launched the attacks on the governments of the world, he noticed that he needed actual generals to lead his robot armies. While he could have used a central AI to control them, he refused to do so. He had been worried that the AI would revolt and become a Skynet like Entity. To solve this problem, he had united all the villains under his banner. The police drone he had created had been more then enough to topple any government. Had he just predicted the emergence of resurgence movements around the world, he wouldn't have had to say goodbye to many brothers and sisters in arms. Drakken, Dementor, Duff Klingon, Adriana Lynn, and Monkey Fist were some names that came to mind.

"I have had enough of their defiance" He flamed. "Prepare for a full scale invasion of Middleton. This is it Shego, the last pocket of Resistance. We will make them pay for all the pain they have caused the empire. They will pay for all those that have fallen on our behalf, with their own lives!"

"I will put the best police drones to the task of assembling the invasion force at once. Those sons of B**ch's will pay for what they did to Monty" Shego fumed. Had the resistance been there right now, she would have killed them her-self. She would have loved watching those F**ckers scream in agony as she slowly roasted them alive with the plasma.

"Now Shego, this is no time for enraging thoughts. Its time for planning. You shall have your revenge soon enough. You shall avenge your lover right after the last pocket of resistance is squashed. After Middleton, no one will be left to stand in the way of The Terra One Government. We would have created a peaceful earth." Ron envisioned.

"Very well Emperor, I shall take your leave."

Peering at the sunrise at the horizon, he envisioned a peaceful earth. One where no 15-year-old boy would have to lose his parents due to technicalities of any government, never again! "You shall be mine!" he mused to himself.

* * *

Middleton, a seemingly sleepy city was slowly waking up. Despite its appearance, it was the stronghold of the last resistance movement against Terra One Empire. While two major battles were successfully won by The Rebels, this city rapidly dying. Originally, Middleton was actually three separate cities, consisting of: Upperton, Lowerton, and Middleton. All this changed when the first wave of the Terra Policing Squadron invaded. Realizing that the three cities would be able to repel the attack better together, the cities forged into The City of United Middleton. That had been 11 years ago. Now, Middleton only had a third of the population it had at the formation of the Mega City. Most, we killed by the 2nd and 3rd waves. Now The Rebellion, once a major influence in the area, was on its legs.

Lieutenant General Kim Possible, a 27-year-old battered red head was already on high alert. She was currently a pillar for The Resistance, she was in charge of architecting plans of attack for the resurgence. She had lived a relatively normal life. Before, the fall of the world's governments, she was an ordinary student at Middleton High. At least as ordinary as a heroic, cheer-leading completion winning, student could've be. She hated the T.O.G., they were responsible for the deaths of some of her close friends. Monique, Josh, Tara came to mind, while others like Bonnie surprisingly brought tears as well. Her parents, had died of a heart attack, 10 years ago. However, there was no time to mourn, she had a war to fight.

"Lieutenant General, I am happy to report another wave was repelled. General Montgomery Fisk, of the TOG, was killed in the battle" briefed a 20-year-old chocolate skinned boy.

"Thanks for the news Wade that should send a shock-wave across their ranks" remarked Kim in a slightly gloated tone.

"Unfortunately, we have lost 10,000 troops. Now, there is only The Resistance is 20,000 strong. At this rate I don't think we could survive another attack."

"And what about our secret base in Chicago, there must be at least 1000 more soldiers there?" she asked.

"The base got attacked, this Morning. At least 500 must have been killed in the invasion. Another 500 were captured. I have no doubt, by tomorrow they will all be executed." Remarked Wade in a sad tone.

"Can't we launch a rescue mission?"

"We have one under way, 30 units will attempt to free the captured units. The likely hood of a successful mission is slim, however." Wade stated. He hated being the bearer or bad news, but him and the possible twins were the only technically inclined personnel left.

"In other news, the twins and I have completed work on the device. We are beginning to run tests now."

"Keep me updated on the progress of the device. I shall convey to news to General Betty Director. "

"The squad is ready and waiting your command" informed Shego.

"It consists of: 60,000 Terra police drones, 10,000 Terra Liger Tanks, and 50,000 T-Ferret Multi-role combat Aircraft's. There is no way they're going to defeat a force of this magnitude, especially with their project numbers. To ensure victory, I shall be leading the force myself!" Shego stated while giving a salute.

"Excellent. Finally, there will be peace! "

Ron and Shego walked over to a platform, located at the side of the mountain. There, waiting for orders, was their attack force. After a short pause, Ron began to address his troops.

"Men, Women and Machines alike, today is the day it all ends. Twelve years ago, my associates of the Terra One Government and I started this war to bring peace to our time. It is with great pleasure that I inform you that with your help, today will bring an end to this war. With your help, no child will have to see their parents murdered at the hand of the so called "Protectors". With your help, no government will torcher young children in an effort to find the source of their power." he gave Shego a slight gaze before continuing. "With your help, no more blood would need to be spilt after the war. After today no one would need to lose their loved ones to the cruel actions of the law. With your help, we will have peace in our time. Today we bring the fight to those that refuse to surrender. Today we bring the fight to those who refuse to advance the progress of peace. Well then, let us vanquish them and bring peace to this land. Let us not just fight for all those that we lost, but also the ones we wish to save. Now, go and stop the blood baths. NOW, LET THERE BE PEACE!"

A round of applause came across the troops. After a couple of seconds the Troops started to leave for the briefing area.

Ron, found himself staring at two headstones.

"Today, I end what I started mom and dad. I will make sure that after today, no one has to suffer the same fate you did. Today, I will bring peace to this world" he said through the tears.

"Emperor, we are ready" Shego informed.

"Then, let us begin" Ron stated in a soft yet empowering tone.

* * *

"General, Lieutenant, we have incoming "Wade informed.

"How many?" General Betty asked sternly.

"About…that can't be right." Wade grumbled.

"Oh my" Jim exclaimed.

"God!" Tim completed with the same tone as his brother.

"What is it guys, how many are there? 20,000? 40,000?" Kim asked in a slightly worried tone. Anything that had Wade freaked couldn't be good.

"Well…um…it seems the invading force is at least 100,000 strong." He stammered.

"Correction, the force is"

"120,000 strong. We have Bogies entering our air space"

"As well as troops invading our ground space."

"Then I guess this will be our last battle." General Director stated. "It's been a pleasure knowing you all"

"I Guess so." Kim let out a tear. Grabbing her brother, she hugged them profusely. Then she did something she hadn't done in 10 year, she cried just as everybody engulf her with a group hug.

Breaking the hug Wade had an epiphany.

"You know there is something we could do." He stated.

"What is it?" Kim asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Well the device, it's ready." Quickly he turned to the twins "And before you said anything, we have had 4 success cases so far"

"But that 1 case was severely altered after stepping through the portal!" Jim exclaimed

"Not to mention the Tachyon drives requires a lot of energy!" Tim chimed in.

"Just how much energy are we talking about? Huh Wade?" Kim asked.

"About half the cities power supply." He stated enthusiastically.

Thinking over all the facts given to her, Kim started to brainstorm a plan. "OK, let's do it."

"But sis, what if something goes wrong?" both the twins asked at the same time.

"As I see it, we will lose if we don't do anything any ways. The force is just too big. However, with the Time Jump you guys invented I should be able to end this before it begins"

"You mean,"

"You're going to kill him"

"Yes! I will go back to when he was young and kill him."

With two simultaneous humphs, the two twins agreed. They would work with Wade to send Kim back in time, while the rest of the force lead by General Betty would provide the diversion.

"This is General Director, we will be providing cover while Lieutenant Possible, the twins, and Wade launch The Device" Betty spoke into her communicator, informing her troops of their mission.

"Good Luck! It's been good to know you" giving Kim a salute.

"Thank you. It has been good to know you to" she reprised giving her a salute back.

With that General Director left to join her troops on the field of battle.

* * *

"Are you ready Kim" Wade asked.

"As ready as I will ever be"

"This is a special communicator, it has all the information about the 90's." The tweebs said as they handed her a circular device painted yellow and black. With that they took their leave to finish prepping the Time Jump.

"What date did you set it to Wade?" Kim asked.

"June, 28th, 1993"

"Why 1993?"

"Well it's so that, you won't have any resistance killing him." He explained "I mean who's heard of a 4 year old kid knowing how to fight back"

"Alright, its ready." The twins exclaimed.

"Thank you guys. If I don't make it I want you guys to know I tried." Kim stated softly

Without any warning, her brothers engulfed her in a hug. She gladly reprised their form of affection.

"I hope this works!" Kim exclaimed stepping on to the platform.

"Ok, here we go. Energy to Tachyon converter is holding steady" Jim informed

"This is it Sis" they both explained.

With that a blue beam appeared from the platform. To an outside observer it looked like it was vaporizing Kim. However, the machine had worked.

Landing in the middle of Middleton Park, Kim quickly recovered from the slight falling feeling she was experiencing. She found her way to the nearest newspaper stand and proceed to buy a copy.

"The Middleton Mirror…" she began to read.

" **June, 28th, 1993** " she said as she glanced at the date.

 _"_ _Phase 1: Travel through time. Complete"_ she said to herself. " _Commence Phase 2: Find Ron Stoppable_

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Authors Note: I am going to be updating this story along with The Tower. While I like the Tower, I am more excited for this story. If all goes to plan, this will be the first of three stories.R &R. If you have any suggestions on how to improve my diction, let me know._**

 ** _-HumpyDumpy_**


	2. A Blast from the Past

Chapter 2: A Blast from the Past

Kim Possible couldn't believe her luck. She had broken the rules of time and space, only to end up in the wrong place. The only information The Resistance had on The Emperor, was that he hailed from North America. They had taken a gamble as to where he was from, only to find out their hunch was wrong. After a quick check of the Global Justice Mainframe, It turned that Emperor Ronald Stoppable didn't hail from the United States. Rather, he originated from The Great North, Canada.

Being from the future, she found herself in a dilemma. She didn't have any of the resource available to her in the future. Finding no other way to Canada, she decided to travel commercial.

Arriving at Middleton International Airport, she quickly learnt the full extent of Murphy's Law. It all started when she learnt that there were no flights to Canada for the next 5 days. Something to do with a freak blizzard in the region. Then, someone dropped a gallon of water on her. "Stupid, maintenance worker." she had grumbled. And finally, her shirt caught fire when she attempted to dry herself of. Which brought her to where she was now, hiding in a bathroom stall. As she was desperately trying to fix her shirt, when the sound of knocking stopped her.

"You know, I have an extra shirt if you want It." came a voice.

"Thank you, I would very much appreciated "she told the stranger. She just wanted to find Ron Stoppable, and if it would be helped by accepting a shirt from a stranger, then so be it.

"Here you go" she was tossed a black full sleeved turtle neck. She quickly changed out of her ripped purple T-shirt into the surprisingly comfortable turtle neck.

Opening the bathroom door, she was greeted by two piercing green eyes. The kind stranger had a slim athletic build. While she didn't show her age, Kim could tell see was a middle aged woman. The woman had almost had her father's hair completion, be it a bit lighter.

"Thank you" she once again told the stranger.

"You're very welcome. My name is Pim Possible by the way."

Kim was floored by this revelation. Standing in front of her was her long dead grandmother. Tears threatened to escape her green eyes. Acting quickly, she discreetly quenched his tears.

"I am Kim Silverman" stated, a now almost fully recovered, Kim

"Well Ms. Silverman, it's a pleasure to meet you. Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Pim asked with a worried smile.

Kim was confused by the question. Noticing where her grandmother's eyes were pointing, she looked at her own hand. Here hand had been burnt by the fire. She mustn't have felt it due to her strong pain tolerance.

"Yes! Thank you for asking." She stated awkwardly. She was talking to her dead grandmother after all.

"Alright. So where are you travelling to Kim?" proceeding to check Kim's hand.

"Oh, um, I'm going to Canada." Stated Kim "However, all the flights are full."

Noticing the crestfallen on the red head, Pim decided to do the girl a favour.

You know" she spoke, "I happen to be flying to the area, would you like to tag along "

"You're a pilot?" While Kim already knew the answer, she didn't want to tip of the owl that was...er…is her grandmother.

"You could say that. So what do you say?"

"Thank you" Kim said with a slight squeal. While this would prolong the mission a little bit, she couldn't pass up an opportunity for bonding time with her grandma.

"Splendid, I'll meet you in front of Terminal O0."

With that Pim left to make preparations for the flight.

* * *

Arriving at the wing, she was greeted by a smug looking Pim. With a slight hint of confusion on her face, she proceeded to walk towards her. Together, they proceeded towards a seemingly normal holding room with the labeled O07. Upon, entering the room they were greeted by an eye scanner. Pim proceeds to place here head on the scanning platform.

"Scanning!" a female monotone voice announced. "Iris match confirmed. Welcome Agent Possible comma Pim"

 **Stepping inside, Kim stood slack jawed. The O0 wing of the Middleton airport. The O0 wing was a specially designed, discreet looking military airbase. It was home to 1000s of aircraft's, both old and new. The in-numerous aircraft consisted of: some as old as the** **Hughes H-4 Hercules, while others as young as the General Atomics MQ-1 Predator (Predator A), a state of the art Unmanned Aerial Vehicles. While the aircraft weren't anything special, especially to Kim who had probably been inside every one of these before, the sear number of them surprised her? Over the years the resistance had lost aircraft at a steady rate. However, had they had access to this wing, the resistance's fleet would've been at least partially restored.**

"We will be taking that aircraft over their" breaking Kim out of her trance. Following her finger, she noticed the aircraft Pim was pointing at. She found herself staring at the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, a very common aircraft from her time.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That is the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, a prototype military transport aircraft. While, its first flight actually occurred two years ago, it still isn't currently available to the military. You will be the first passenger aboard this marvel!" Pim replied in a smug tone.

Kim couldn't help but smile. Seeing her grandmother alive and content was really heart-warming to Kim. She wished she could just stay here with her, but knew that she had a mission to complete.

* * *

Pim Possible, had lived an incredibly interesting life. By age 16, she had mastered Northern Praying Mantis style KungFu. At 25, she had successfully finished the US Navy's underwater-demolition training. Yes, life was good. Especially considering the fact that she got to travel the world as an Aviatrix and undercover agent designated O07. Throughout her life she had seen many evils fall, and many rise again. She found her eyes wandering to the cargo. She knew the look anywhere, a look of a mission. Heck, she had accomplished many herself. Slowly she approached the girl, a women actually, she must have been the same age as her son. Something about her however, seemed familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"So where are you going in Canada?" she asked the red head.

"Vancouver" Kim stated calmly. She didn't want any red flags to go off in her Nana's head.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you going to Vancouver?" Pim asked curiously.

"Let's just say I am going to go pay someone a visit!" she said with a hint of ice in her voice.

"Oh, I know all about paying someone a visit" the middle age women stated, staring at Kim with her piercing dark green eyes.

"I was once a young girl like you once." She continued. "And while I wasn't perfect, that certainly didn't stop me from trying. That all changed when I went down on my first mission as an Aviatrix. My partner and I were running a routine reconnaissance mission, when we were shot down. When I woke up, they had flayed my partner. They tortured me for the next two weeks. They performed various types torture, constantly trying to get information about the US and Australian battle strategy. Every night, the same torture would come to my room and threaten to kill my family. To demonstrate this he would kill one prisoner, in any way he would see fit. Sometimes it was a bullet to the head, others, he would cut pieces off the body until nothing was left." Tears started flowing from her I eyes.

"I am so sorry" Kim said in a comforting tone.

"It's alright. I just get emotional when the thought is brought up." She sniffled, wiping away the tears. "While all this was occurring, I vowed that I would make him pay for what he did to the prisoners. So when the Australians and the Americans come to free us after the winning the battle, I took the chance to have my revenge. After breaking free from the platoon, I grabbed the torturer by the hair and took him to a secluded location. I was ready to kill him, so ready to destroy his very being. All in the name of revenge. However, just as I was about to deal the final blow, I realized something. I realized that by doing this I am no better than the man that tortured. I let him go. Months later I found out he had joined the US Army. He went on to become the leading gun for it a little while later. He even went on to win The Medal of Honour. And in the end that man turned into my friend. I learnt something that day. You cannot drop to their level, Ms. Silverman. You have to be the better person and allow them to change their ways. We as a species must learn to forgive and forget, that is the only way we won't blow ourselves up. Be the better person Ms. Silverman. Just like I was."

"I don't care why you're going to Canada, although I sense not so noble motives involved, I leave you with this." Giving Kim a Blue communication device.

"If you ever wonder how to handle a situation, think about me. Think about the Aviatrix and the Torture." She stated with a gleaming smile. "And if ever you need any help, feel free to beep me with the communicator"

"Thank you Na-Mrs. Possible. Your words were very helpful." She stated calmly. While she didn't really see the point of her speech, she was still happy to have a chance to listen to one by her grandmother again.

* * *

After parachuting out of the Globemaster over the city of Vancouver, she had the misfortune of landing into cool waters of The Coal Harbour. For the second time in one day, she found herself soaked from head to toe. With a slight struggle, she managed to remove her parachute and swim to shore.

Just as she reached shore, a whitish-blue light started to come from seemingly nowhere. In a short period of time, the light grew into a hole. As she peered through the hole, she noticed a yellowish bed room in the background. Suddenly, the view was blocked by a blond man in a tradition Sami Clothing.

Quickly, she proceeded to hide behind a tree, stalking the man in the portal. He proceeded to jump out of the portal and onto the firm sand of the beach. Despite the light conditions, she could tell that this was not a man, but merely a boy. She then recognized the boy, that boy was the reason she was here. OK, not the same reason, but rather a grown up version of that reason. However, before she did anything rash, she had to make sure. Slowly, she proceeded towards the boy.

"Ah!" The man screamed, clearly just now noticing the red head. "Oh, sorry you caught me by surprised!"

Kim just continued to stare at the boy.

"You know" he stated getting a better look at the woman. "You remind me of a friend of mine. You two must be related!"

"Sorry for startling you." She said trying to remain calm. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Oh, I didn't. But I am sure you've heard of me. I am Ron Stoppable, best friend and partner to one Kim Possible." He replied self-righteously.

Suddenly, before he could ask her name, the red headed girl ended up running towards him with a menacing look face. Doing the only natural thing he could think of in that situation he decided to run in the opposite direction.

"I WILL KILL YOU. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" She screamed.

Thinking quickly, he made a call with his wrist communicator/Time machine.

"Rufus, you sent me to wrong place. Not only that, but I am also being chased by a relative of Kim's. She looks really angry" he yelled into the communicator in a panic induced tone.

"My apologies Ronald, please stand by while I correct my mistake" the macho naked mole rate stated apologetically.

Before the Red Head could catch up to him. He vanished into a newly opened portal.

Kim was bummed out that she didn't react quite the way she would have liked, and what did he mean _Best Friend Kim Possible_? This question prompted a bit of head scratching. She eventually decided it would have been best if she continued with her mission, before something else like this occurred. Taking out her communicator, she found his address.

"It looks like the house isn't far from here. I should be able to reach there on foot. Might as well get started." She said to herself.

"Look out, Ronald Stoppable. Your reckoning has arrived." She stated firmly proceeding towards her destination.

 **TBC**

 **Authors Note: The Scene with Pim Possible is fictional. I know anyone in the military, so the scene might be off slightly. If you find this scene offensive, then I am sorry for the inconvenience. R &R.**


	3. The Hunt for Ron Stoppable

Chapter 2:The Hunt for Ron Stoppable

A Red and White house gleamed with rising sun. It was a moderately sized house. Many wouldn't bat an eye at this neighbourhood, much less the house. To many this was a normal house. But to Lieutenant Kim Possible, this house held the greatest horror the world had seen, a now four year old tyrant by the name of, Ron Stoppable. She found it surprising that such a ruthless tyrant, could have such a normal thoughts. She pondered this thought a little more, what caused such a normal person to become a tyrant? In her experience as a local hero, it often boiled down to greed or revenge. But when it came to The Emperor, she could never figure it out. While the official story was revenge, she knew there was a greater intention at work. Despite the resistances many resources, they were unsuccessful at figuring out the greater motive.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of police sirens sounding in the distance. As they approached, she found herself hiding behind a tree. As she watched the police men pile out of their cars, a clearly distraught Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable came quickly to meet them.

"He's gone!" Mrs. Stoppable told them.

"We need you to calm down Ma'am" console the officer. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Well, we were all playing with Ronnie in the living room. That's when both mine and Dean's phone rang. So we decided to leave Ronnie alone, while we answered the calls. After completing the calls, we came back to find Ronald gone. While this was a relatively normal event, being parents of a relatively active child and all, the fact that the window was broken raised some red flags."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" the officer asked gently.

"No one. We just recently moved here from Israel" Mr. Stoppable stated.

"Maybe a long stand feud that followed you over?"

"Not possible! We both come from peaceful families." he explained. "Our families, are hard-working middle class people. We just don't have the connections for a rivalry, much less a feud."

"Did you find anything near the window? A letter maybe?" the officer asked.

"No, no letter. We did find this though" handing the officer a torn fabric. "It appears to have been to be from a jump suit. "

"Thank you for the information. We will begin canvassing the area for clues." He informed the distraught couple.

Upon hearing this revelation, Kim began filming. Yet another pot hole in the completion of her mission. It almost seemed as if the universe was working against her.

Calming down, she began to work out a battle strategy. The first objective was to get that piece of cloth. A plan started forming in her mind. Putting her plan in action, she started to walk towards an arriving police car. Putting on her most innocent face she approached the officer.

"What seems to be the problem?" the arriving officer asked.

"I live across the street; I was washing the dishes when I noticed the police sirens coming from across the street. So, I was wondering what was going on." she stated in the most innocent tone she could muster up.

"Well" The officer got a hard look at Kim, "the information is classified, so all I could tell you is that a crime has occur…"

Before finishing the sentence, he fell to the floor unconscious. Kim, dragged his body to a nearest bush, where she proceeded to swap cloths with the man. Once, finished she ended up walking straight into police crime scene. She then approached the canvassing officer.

"What happened? "She asked the officer, making sure that her badge was in full view of the officers.

After spotting the badge, the officer spoke. "Well, apparently a boy has been kidnapped. The boy's name was, one Ron Stoppable. All that was left was this piece of fabric." handing her a plastic bag.

"I am going to take this to the lab. Keep me posted if you find anything!" she told the police officer.

"Ok Ma'am" he said with a salute.

Quickly Kim left the crime scene, as to not set off any red flags. She got into a police car and drove off. Once she was a safe distance away, she parked the car and looked in the bag. Inside it was a distinct green and black fabric. Kim knew of the fabric all too well. After all, fighting almost 50 proxy-battles with the owner tends to do that to a person. The fabric belonged to a woman she despised more than The Emperor. The fabric belonged to Shelia Goh, better known as Shego.

Thinking back to the times when she had tracked the green beauty, she realized she had not been very successful. In fact, the couple of time she had tracked her down was all due to Wade. The only problem with asking him for help, was that he wasn't born yet. Suddenly, she realized there was someone else she could ask. A friend of Wade, a gentleman by the name of Tommy Neeki.

Tommy Neeki, was one of Wade's best friend. In fact, he helped design The Time Jump. Then, just three months before Kim made the time jump, he vanished during a routine patrol. He was assumed to be MIA. Pulling out her communicator, she was pleased to find that Tommy lived not 20 minutes from her current position.

* * *

Once she reached the discrete looking brown bricked house, she got out of the car and knocked on the door. A boy, now in his early teens answered the door.

"Yes may I help you?" A boy with brown hair asked.

"Uh, Yes. I am looking for Tommy Neeki. Can I speak with him." She replied with a hint of hesitation in her voice. It wasn't that she didn't want to ask the boy for help, but rather she just didn't know how to get her point across.' _I mean, how do I tell him that he and I are friends in the future, and that I need his help to track a woman he hasn't even met yet. Especially without sounding like a loon.'_ She thought to her-self.

"What has he done this time?" the boy prompted.

"Oh nothing, I would just like a word with him. I assure you, no harm will come to him." To convey her point she gave him the biggest smile she could muster.

"In that case, here I am. Hello, please to meet you officer. What can I do for you?" he ask with a relieved look on his face.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could help us catch a criminal. She has recently kidnapped a local kid. There is a high likelihood that if the boy isn't found soon, all we would find is his corpse." She lied.

"So why don't you guys just use your regular methods of tracking"

"Well…" she hesitantly stated. "This one is special. We understand you have created a Tachyon Detection Device. Well, we might need that specific device to find her."

Hoping that she didn't freak the kid out, grazed at the boy in an expecting glance. After, a little while the boy, now fully functional, invited her in.

* * *

Making their way to his room, she noticed that his parents were nowhere to be seen. Before she could ask him about it he began to speak, after flipping a switch in his room.

"Who are you?" he asked with a stern tone.

"Excuse me."

"You're not a cop." He stated flatly "No one, who chases an Inter-Chronos fugitive, could be a regular cop."

Realizing her cover was blown, she decided to come clean. "Your right, I am not a cop. In fact I'm not from this era. That boy is an important part of the future, and that is why Shego was sent back to kidnap him.

Hoping he would buy her lie, Kim waited for the boy to finish processing this information.

"Remarkable!" He stated. "I always theorized that Inter-Chronos travel was possible, but never figured I would witness it second hand."

"I will help you located this Shego." He said firmly. "Any change in the time line could have various ripple effects all throughout time."

"So, what do I need to give you to track her?"

"All I need is a sample of the Tachyons. Each Tachyons, gives off its own distinct signatures based of the time they originated from. " He Explained. "And with this machine, we might be able to locate the source of similarly distinct signatures.

"All I have is this piece of clothing." Handing him the plastic bag.

"Excellent, this will do. The molecules in the fabric, are the ones responsible for this release of Tachyons. By capturing one of these when the get emitted, we will be able to note its signature. And with the signature we could do a wide area scan for the source."

While he started to calibrate the device, she decided to make small talk.

"So, I didn't see you parents. Are they at work of something?"

"Actually, their gone for the weekend. Your free to stay here an freshen up, if you like." Pointing to a nearby guest room.

"Thank you for the hospitality. Do you happen to have any non-law enforcement style clothes?"

"I'll have them for you when you finish freshening up"

* * *

Surely enough the cloths were there when Kim finished freshening up. After she got dressed she decided to go the guest room Tommy had shown her earlier. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Tommy Neeki came into the room with both a notepad and a pen.

"So, what's it like, the future?" the curiosity finally getting the better of him.

Not wanting scare the kid she decided to lie. "Well, it's pretty much the same as it is now. Except we have the ability to travel through time."

"I don't think so. You see, if you were telling me the truth then there would be no reason for you to come to me. If you were from that future, then you would have already had the technology to track Shego down. Now why don't you tell me what is actually going on.

Kim spent the next 100 minutes telling Tommy about the horrors and actual reason for coming here. She told him about the horrors of the decade long war. About all the blood that was spilt to accomplish the cause of the Supreme Emperor. She even told him about the resistance, and the final attack on their home base. Before she finished, she even told him about the by the end of it Kim was pretty shaken, sobbing in recollection of the past events.

"Don't cry M…I mean Ma'am." He proceeded to offer her a box of tissues. "I am sure that you will be successful in your mission."

"However, may I suggest something?"

"And what would that be." She said her sniffles.

"Don't just kill him." He stated firm yet softly.

"And why is that?"

"Don't you get it, if you will him now, you will be passing judgement based future events? Mind you, events that haven't even happened yet. I know that if I had the ability to go back in time and kill any dictator before they came into power, I wouldn't do it. And, do you want to why" he looked at Kim with a half-expecting look. She never answered. "It's because no matter what, they would then be judged by their future actions. You see, I believe that one should not be judged by actions that could be changed. So I my suggestion to you is this, Think about what you want to do once you find him. And know this, if you follow through with your original plan, you will end up killing an innocent boy. And I don't want that on your conscience M…Ma'am."

Kim simply stared at him as he left the room. She was blown away at this revelation, as she had not previously thought about the implications of her plan. Can she kill him? Short answer, yes, she could. But to her, a better question arose; did she want to? Could she live with the fact that she killed an innocent? Unable to think of an answer, she stood their mute.

* * *

Kim's deep thought was interrupted by a loud sound.

"BOOYAHHH!"

"What happened?" she shouted as she ran towards the noise.

"You might want to come in here." Tommy exclaimed.

"OK, I am here. Did you find anything?"

"Yes, I located Shego. She's appears to be hiding out in the Rockies. "He told Kim with a smug look on his face.

"Well then I am off to go find Shego." Kim told him. Tommy looked at her with unease, fearing the look of Sheer determination on her face. Was she going to kill him?

"How as you going to get there?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that. I am going to go make a call."

 **TBC**

 **Authors note: I am actually going to try and link all three stories together. Hence, I am actually writing all three as we speak. Also, What do you think of this Neeki character? R &R**


	4. To Steal an Emperor: Part 1

To Steal an Emperor: Part 1

Shego stared out at the beautiful,white mountains just outside her window. After retrieving the young emperor, she proceeded to lead the sedated emperor to an abandon military base in the Rockies. She was sent back to protect him, to protect the man responsible for the Terra One government. However, she did remember him for that, instead she remembered him as the man who slain her lover. Why couldn't things just go according to her plans? In 2 weeks, had her plan work, she would see herself as the new Empress. Her foot firmly pressed against the corpse of the once great emperor. There would be no resistance, no uprising as to the world she would have been a hero. She would have been the slayer of evil, the warrior of light, or whatever euphemism they would have come up with. But, it hadn't gone to plan. Instead, not 2 weeks till the completion of her plan, a hussy decided to go back in time, to prevent the emperor from ever rising. So now she found herself protecting him, a man she hated more than anyone else.

She still didn't trust him. After all, who listens to a hooded figure? At the conclusion of the invasion, Shego stood in the heart of Middleton, holding the corpse of the once great General Betty. Their forces absolutely decimated the opposition. The opposition army laid in ruins, most killed, while some taken as slaves for the government. Then in a flash, a portal appeared. Before she knew it a hooded figure stepped out of the abyss, holding what looked like a monkey statue. An attempts to subdue the figure were unsuccessful to say the least. When approached, the figure requested to meet with the supreme leader. Once the meeting was complete, Shego was given the monkey idol and tasked to go back in time. Her mission, to protect Ronald Stoppable, while finding info about a lady. What was name again? Lim Plausible. No. Kim Possible. Yeah that's it.

She was genuinely surprised how easy it was to kidnap the young emperor. Of course, the world didn't know who this boy would grow up to be. Had they known, they would certainly would have killed the boy for fear of the future. She smirked at herself, the saviour of the empire. Of course just because she was sent back to protect him, didn't mean she had to be nice to him. While she did remain civil, she banished the poor boy to the innards of the hanger, where only company were 30 Terra One police droids.

With the boy in safe hands, she decided to take a short break. After all being a "saviour" was hard work.

* * *

It was a huge plane, another Boeing C-17 Globemaster III. While it wasn't the fastest or the most spacious aircraft in the world, especially from the time line she came from, it sure was reliable. She keenly recalled using these for the Evacuation of New York. While it happened near the start of the war, the screams of all the civilian's still haunted her. A tear found its way onto her face as she thought about all those she lost. She thought about: the soldiers who died in the fields of battle, needless slaughter of the innocents. Out of the city population of 10 million, only 3 million survived.

"So, why are we going to the Rockies again?" This broke Kim out of her trans. Quickly, she wiped away the tears on her face.

"Well, I found a lead on a boy that was recently kidnapped" she replied.

Two green eyes stared at her intently. While Pim wasn't sure why they were actually going to the Rockies, she trusted Kim. She reminded her of her daughter-in-law. She also saw the good in Kim. Much like her, Kim was battle hardened. But from the looks of it, she didn't have loved ones to back her. While, she was eager to help, she mainly wanted to protect Kim. She wanted to protect her form herself.

"OK, so does this boy have a name?"

"Um. Ron Stoppable."

"OK, we are approaching your coordinates." She then proceeded to hand her a bag. "That contains all the equipment you will need. It contains: a grappling hook, a pair of wire cutter, and a taser, to name a few objects."

Suddenly the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "We are approaching the landing site."

"Well I guess this is good bye." Kim said.

"Oh I think not; I am coming with you." Pim stated in a firm voice.

"But you can't!" Kim argued.

"That wasn't a question, I am coming with you." Pim firmly commanded.

Kim knew when she had lost. This was one of those times. As she prepared to jump out the door, she noticed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kim, we will get that boy back." Pim gave her a small smile

Kim proceeded to give her grandma a small weary smile. This was dangerous, and she didn't want her grandmother to get hurt. Of course, knowing her grandma, she knew there was no arguing with her. Without saying another word, she jumped out of the plane.

Looking up at the plane, she noticed Pim falling behind her. With a small sigh, she re-immersed back to the task at hand.

* * *

Once safely on the ground, Pim and Kim both collected their parachutes, and stuffed them into their backpacks. They were dropped 800 meters from their target location. After scouting the location, they decided that a secondary entrance would be the best way to infiltrate the building. Once reaching the side entrance, Kim picked the lock on the door.

She was surprised to find that the location appeared to unguarded, as not a soul was seen. After walking across the tunnels towards the main building in peace, Pim decided to break the silence.

"So, Kim which regiment did you serve under?" the middle age women asked.

"What makes you think I was in the army?"

"Cut the bullshit Kim, I know you served. The scars on your face are a dead give-away. From what I could tell you saw a great deal of action. More than most people see in their entire life in fact. The look you had at the hanger showed just how unamused you were. I am pretty good at distinguishing between real and fake emotion when it comes to it. In fact, I would even go as far as saying, none of the planes in that hanger specifically surprised you. So tell me, which regiment did you serve under?" Pim asked, having a smug look on her face.

"I didn't serve in any regiments." Kim stated.

"Just tell me!" she demanded.

"I didn't serve in any." She protested. "In fact I only served in the local rebel's militia."

"Rebels militia, where did are you from."

Sighing, Kim decided to tell her the truth. After a short, almost dramatic pause, she replied.

"I'm from the States."

"But there hasn't been any rebellion militia for over a 100 years" Pim stated. She glared at her partner intensely.

"No, but there will be." Kim spoke flatly.

"What do you mean?" Pim asked flabbergasted.

"In the year 2005, a tyrant by the name of Ron Stoppable invades the world." She stated flatly.

"That's preposterous, how could you possibly know that?"

"Because, I am from that future. I was tasked with disposing of the emperor before he came into power."

"I don't believe you." Pim remarked.

"Watch out!" Kim shouted as she spotted a patrol droid. Quickly she hid behind a nearby wall, dragging Pim with her. Without saying another word, she drew her laser rifle and aimed it at the droid.

With a slow breath, she pulled the trigger. After a short burst of light, the droid lied on the floor in ruins.

A dumbfounded Pim stared at Kim. Finally, she spoke.

"So it's true, y...y...you are from the future." She stated with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes." She stated flatly. "Now head in the game, the other droids must be coming to our position."

Pim reluctantly followed.

* * *

After reaching a large metallic room they were greeted by two flight of stairs. Deciding their efforts could be broadened, they decided to split up.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up. You go up, I'll go up." She proceeded to hand Pim both her extra laser rifle, and a communicator.

"Just watch out for the recoil." She stated with a slight smirk.

* * *

As she descended down the steps, Pim was eccentric. She had not signed up for this. She was supposed to help rescue a small boy, not helping a time travelling solider to bring that boy to justice. Sighing, she proceeded forwards. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed more of those droid thingies patrolling the area. Readying her weapon, she proceeded forward with caution.

"Identify yourself." The droid stated in a male monotone voice.

Despite having caught her by surprise, she quickly recovered, holstering her weapon.

"I work for the emperor." She stated in a calm voice.

"Identification number."

"Um, O07A75NT47" she stated with a slight stammer.

"Invalid number, 'um' is not a valid input. Prepare to be taken to the General Supreme."

Thinking on her feet, she upholstered her weapon and quickly fired. Surely enough the beam decimated the droid. However due to her inexperience with the weapon, she got knocked back to the nearest wall.

"I guess Kim wasn't lying, these things sure pack a punch. They sure aren't python's, that's for sure.

Noticing the second droid, she quickly dropped into a combat stance. Much to her confusion, the Droid just went past her. Before she could ponder this, the alarm sounded.

"PROTECT THE GENERAL SUPREME. PROTECT THE GENERAL SUPREME" the alarm repeated.

Noticing her chance, she proceeded to look for the boy.

* * *

Pim, was frustrated, all these rooms and no boy. She suddenly spotted a metal door with iron rivets driven into it. It must have been a bomb shelter in its hay day, now it was most likely empty. Taking a chance, she proceeded towards the door. As she approached the door, she heard voices coming from the room. Using her ninja skills, she proceeded to sneak into the room. Much to her dismay, five droids were guarding a 4 year-old boy.

"Well gentlemen, or um…err… gentle robots, why don't you step away from the boy and no one get hurt"

"Invalid response, you will be handled. You will be executed" one of the droids spoke.

"Well then, I am sorry it has come to this." Before the droids had any time to compute the proposition, she already fired. Before the droids could respond, she had already destroyed 2.

Taking heavy fire, Pim decided to change tactics. Using her Mantis Style Kung- Fu she effectively destroyed one droid while simultaneously shooting the other one in the face. Before she could react, she felt the last droids laser rifle on her back.

"DROP THE WEAPON, YOU WILL BE TESTED. YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO THE GENERAL. YOU WI…."

Before she knew what happened, she was ambushed by the little 4 year old.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" the young boy stated enthusiastically as she frantically hugged the woman.

"Those meany heads were no fun. They didn't even let me watch captain constellation." The boy complained.

"It's OK, your safe now." She said in a comforting tone. "What's your name?"

"Forgive me for not follow standard rescuer-rescuee protocol ma'am. My name is Ronald Dean Stoppable."

Pim just stood there in complete awe. She had never seen a boy with this grand of a vocabulary before.

"Err, right, my name is Pim Possible. I am here to rescue you. I am here to break you out."

"Oh, you're here to break me out. Thank you. You're like the knight in shining armour"

"And who are your supposed to be, the princess?" she said playfully.

"No, I think I would like to be the Fearless Ferret." He said proudly.

"Well Mr. Ferret, why don't we get out of here" she stated with a smile. Form what she had just witnessed, this boy couldn't grow up to be the tyrant Kim talked about, could he?

Giving her a smile, Ron followed the middle age women. While his mother had told him not to talk to strangers, this hardly looked like the time to criticize his rescuer. He especially didn't think that his knight would hurt him. And even if she tried, he was still the fearless ferret, he thought smugly.

* * *

After what seemed like a long time, at least for Ron, they finally made it up the steps. Peering into the main room, he saw this red headed lady and this black hair lady fighting. His mommy always told him fighting never accomplished anything, then again mommy and daddy did fight occasionally. Peering at the red head, he noticed the red hair, the green eyes and the barely visible scare on her face. To some she may look scary, but to him she looked pretty. Rudely, he was broken out of his thoughts by a scream.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" It was Pim.

Finally noticing what was going on, he realized the green lady had the red headed lady on the floor, with plasma in her hands. From the looks of it, it looked like she was going to kill the red head, much like every action movie he watched with his father.

 **TBC**

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the delay.**


	5. To Steal an Emperor: Part 2

To Steal an Emperor: Part 2

 **Authors Note: I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter before. My bad. A big thanks to the guest that pointed it out. Thank you!**

The years certainly had been kind to Kim, well as kind as a now orphan could have been. It's funny, looking back at all the things that went wrong in her life, a lot of things had gone right. For most of her life, she had been a cheerleader, a skill she deemed the most helpful in the post invasion era. When she joined the resistance, she swapped those for ninjutsu and pick pocket skills. Now, she was just about the sneakiest person in the resistance, well what's left of it any way. She found these skills to be the most useful now. Leaving Pim, she made her way up the stairs.

Making quick work of the patrol droid that spotted her, she made her way towards the communications centre for the base. As she entered the room, she noticed the dark yet calming feeling come over her. She didn't know how to describe it, but it felt as if someone was watching her. After a thorough check of the room, she decided to proceed with her plan. Plugging in her communicator, she got to work with cracking the security code. This was no problem for Tommy's new modification. Once inside main database program, she attempted to shut down the Droids. To her dismay she was greeted by a foul sight. A password screen.

 _Think Kim, what's his password._ She needed a code to unlock the mainframe program, Tommy's modification had not been enough.

 _Uh, come on! What is it?_ Thinking quickly she entered a code: RON

"INCORRECT" the machine spoke.

In a flash, the room was filled with 30 droids. All had their blaster cannons pointed towards her.

"SURRENDER. YOU WILL NOW BE BROUGHT TO GENERAL SUPREME" The Droids demanded at once.

While Kim was a good fighter, best in the resistance in fact, she knew when the jig was up. _"Live to fight another day"_ she thought. To any observer, she did the stupidest thing imaginable, she surrendered.

* * *

As the Droids escorted her to the main building, she cased the base. She had a feeling, she might be needing it later on. While, most of what she cased was useless knowledge, something stood out. An iron riveted door guarded by 5 Super Drones equipped High Density Plasma Cannon. Whatever it was, she thought, it must have been worth wasting perfectly good plasma drones on. Without perplexing further, she continued to scan.

Arriving at the Main Room, Kim was greeted by 50 worker and Solider Droids. Behind the squadrons stood a green and black figure. Kim recognized her immediately, she was staring face to face with the most dangerous women in the world. She was staring at General Supreme Shelia Goh, also known as Shego. According to Resistance database, Shego didn't join the war till 4 months after it began. There had been several rumors regarding her and The Emperor, many dealing with the Emperor just being a front for the Terra One government, and it was rather Shego that quietly ran things. While, these rumors were quenched quickly by the rebellion, especially on the basis of withstanding evidence, she could help but wonder of their legitimacy.

Breaking from her thoughts, she found Shego's face glaring at her in an accused manner. She noticed the white streak of hair running down her otherwise ebony hair. She noticed the various scars on the villainesses face. She saw what would have been deep gashes, noticing their irregular shape. She had seen a lot of fighting, a lot more Kim ever had. She had actually met Shego in battle once, with the same glare she was receiving on her face. It was the she saw of her, as not long after the orders for a retreat came in. The only difference, the scars. She didn't have any back then. A wave of satisfaction came over Kim, it was nice knowing that the enemy had suffered because of the war.

Shego stopped glaring at the girl. It would be nice to kill the last hope of the resistance, she mused to her-self. While, her plan as Ultimate Empress would have to wait, her plan to destroy her opposition wouldn't. The best part of all this, all she would need would be her two hands. While, she really didn't like Ron, she certainly loved his innovative mind. Not long after she joined, he presented her with special gauntlets. These converted her seemly unlethal plasma blasts, into weapons. Swords, axes, knifes, anything she needed she had. She had all the weapons she needed to take down her foe.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Time Travelling Hippie. Make peace not war, right!" she taunted.

"I thought that was your motto." Kim countered.

"That's may be the empires motto, but it sure ain't mine. You see Kim, I am not he Emperor. I like to fight. If it was up to him, this whole goddamn invasion would've ended 2 months after it started. I know what you're thinking, _was he that powerful?_ While he is smart, that's not why it would have ended. That loser was going to turn himself in." she said with a chuckle." But that all changed when he met me. I made, or should I rather say, willed him into being the man he is today."

"So you're telling me, the rumors are true. You really do rule the empire?" Kim stated incredulously.

I didn't always used to be a villain, in fact I used to be superhero." Noticing Kim's wide facial expression." Key words being, used to be. As in, never again! Anyways, I noticed that for real change, you need to take the bull by the horn. You need to have to lead people, make them bow to your whim. That is the only way there could be peace. As humans we are just like other animals, we were born for conflict, we were born to hunt, and we were born to be anarchists. To prevent this, we must be ruled."

"See that's where your Shego, we are capable of change."

"Wow, this has been a very Hollywood esque conversation. All we need now is a sponsor. Oh, I know, this has been brought you in part by, Skittles- Taste the rainbow."

"What are you talking about." Asking Kim in an infuriated tone.

"Oh, I thought we were going all Hollywood. Especially after that Captain America like speech." Shego stated smugly. "Any final words, before I kill you."

Just as Shego drew her plasma blade to deal perform the execution, Kim spoke.

"My final request is to die by your fists, in an honorable fight. I demand a tournament of Mortal Kombat."

"I thought you didn't like Hollywood?"

Noticing a shrug from Kim. "Very well, so be it. It's going to be more fun to kill you anyways."

With a quick nod from Shego, the droids dropped Kim. Wasting no time, she dropped into a battle stance, The Tiger Stance.

Shego was never much a martial artist, she preferred to pummel the living snot out of her opponent. For looks, she seemingly dropped into an unspecified stance.

The two women launched at each other. Punches met blocks, blocks met counters. Just when it seemed like a standstill, a side swipe from Shego dropped Kim to the floor.

"Oh, did the princess get a little boo-boo" Shego taunted.

With a slight huff, Kim launched at Shego. Catching her by surprise, she landed a solid blow to her stomach.

"You and your stupid emperor are going to pay for the pain you caused!" Kim yelled. She launched a punch for Shego's jaw. As it connected, the green enchantress fell to the floor.

"You guys will pay for all the pain you have caused me. You will pay for the lives lost" She exclaimed as she proceeded to kick her. "First I will destroy you. Then I will kill your Emperor." Suddenly, Kim was thrown of balance. Before she knew it on the floor, blocking the various blows Shego threw her way.

"You still think Ron is running the show don't you. That kid wouldn't know true evil if it sat on him." She caught one of Kim's blows, flipping her in the process.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, slightly winded.

"You really don't know do you princess." Shego stated with a smug look on her face. "He never called the shots. He really was my puppet, quite literally. In fact, Ron Stoppable hasn't existed for the last ten years."

Noticing the look on Kim's face, she continued. "It's funny, he really was the best puppet king. Remember how I told you I used to be a hero, well when he attacked go city it all changed. After, the destruction of the city, I seemingly joined his side. The buffoon didn't even wonder how I joined his ranks so easily, especially when one of his stupid drones killed my husband. He took my husband, so I took his freedom." She had tears in her eyes. Despite this the attacks didn't stop.

"It really was easy, the fool didn't even know the power he held. Before the war, he had Drakken develop a mind controlling serum. However, he deemed it too inhumane for use. What he didn't realize was that all is far in War. And for me, this was the most brutal type of war, a war of revenge, a war of love. So, I mixed the serum with his coco moo." Kim gasped. "That's right princess, I have been the true emperor for the last ten years. And you know what the last thing he said to me was? He called me a monster. If I am a monster then so be it, I became a monster to get my revenge."

Kim was taken aback by this revelation. The Emperor was a coy, he was just a mindless drone. He was a victim in all of this. She was shattered, not by the revelation that the man she hated the most didn't exist, but because she saw what she could become. She finally understood what her grandmother had told her back in the plane. Seeing Shego, she saw the person she would've become. She saw a human metamorphosis into a monster. And she didn't want to be that monster.

Taking advantage of the stunned Kim, Shego swiped at her feet. The curving motion of her legs caused Kim to collapse onto the floor. She raised a fist full of plasma, ready to deal the finishing punch.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came an unknown scream.

Shego was startled by the scream. This gave Kim just enough time to get the upper-hand. In a single move, she pined Shego to the floor. Not to be out done Shego activated her plasma. Quickly Kim pulled her hands away, burnt by the plasma. Before Kim could land another blow, a jolt of electricity surged through her body, as the face of a droid appeared behind her. She fell limp onto the floor.

"Enough! Droids apprehend all assailants. Prepare all for their execution." Shego screamed.

Before Kim's nana could react, she and the boy beside her were in custody of the droids. Trying to free her-self, she kicked the droid. Bad idea, the droid let out a surge of energy that incapacitated the middle aged women.

Shego wasted no time, she quickly allowed the plasma to flow through her. With a little bit of concentration, the ill-defined ball of plasma turned into a slashing sword. Just as she was going to slash Kim's throat, a sonic boom startled her.

* * *

Turning around, she was greeted by an ever-growing white portal. While, she had time travelled, her portal appeared darker, while this one appeared white. She watched in astonishment as the portal grew in size till it stopped, reach a diameter of 2 meters.

A brown haired man, with hazel eyes slowly made his way through the portal. He was greeted by 50 droids, with all their weapons drawn.

"Hey guys, no need for violence." The figure stated.

"UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL DETECTED, AWAITING COMMAND"

"Well, well Doctor, have you come to save your companions" Shego taunted.

"Hey, Hey. if I don't save them, who will. Rufus! Sorry to disappoint he's current busy now" The man replied.

"And who are you supposed to be. The Doctor?" She asked mockingly.

"Oh, me. I am your worst nightmare." He replied with a grin. "It's so cool to meet you again Aunt Sheila" he quickly added.

"I don't know who you are, but you won't leave this place alive." She stated sharply. "Droids get him."

Despite the variety of droids converging on him, all screaming EXTERMINATE, the figure remained calm.

"I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice." He exclaimed.

Before Shego could question what he meant, she noticed a distinct blue hue coming of the man's body. Suddenly the entire room turned pitch black, as the only illumination came from a blue hue around the figure.

Just as the first droids reached him, the sky turned red. Shego cold barely believe her eyes, still processing what was going on. Instead of charging at the figure, she remained motionless. Who was this man?

Suddenly the sound of monkeys screamed through air, as the previously grounded figure became airborne. In a split second, Shego watched as all of her droids got lifted up and dismantled, by seemingly thin air. When the man came back down, all that was left of her army was a box of scraps.

A stunned Shego watched as the man carried the unconscious forms of Pim, Kim, and finally Ron into the portal. Just as he entered with the last prisoner, the portal collapsed.

 **TBC**

 **Authors Note: Who do you think the man is? Rate & Review. Sorry for the delay, I had exams.**


	6. A Look Backwards

**A Look Backwards-Drakkens Scare**

Drew Lipskeys, lesser known as Dr. Drakken, was hard at work on his next invention. A machine he called the Bebe's 2.0., a machine capable of filling all the wounds left by his so called "friends". He remembered when he was just an average Joe in university. Now he was a man with a mission, a mission to extract revenge against his friends. Long had he been ridiculed for his inability to get a date, but no longer? He will show them. They may be all married now, but he had something better. He, Dr. Drakken would be the sole creator of the Bebe's, the ultimate henchmen/girlfriends. He even planned on adding actual organs. They would be the most advanced machine/human hybrid of their time. They would be perfect!

He proceeded to grab the skin grafting machine. The machine itself was a marvel in itself. He had found that by using a silver based compound, he could triple the rate acceptance for the organs. The previous tests had all been successful in grafting skin to a non-organic item. Now, if only he could find a buyer for his skin covered lamp, he could get some more funding for his projects.

Using the machine, he carefully started to attach the synthetically grown skin into the Bebe's. They would be perfect, consisting of his re-modified Intel Pentium processor re-clocked to 4 Ghrz, a long relay transponder, and 20 Gb of ram, they would be the most well equipped machines of this age. Being lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a red light start flashing on the grafter.

Before Drakken could react, the machine exploded. BOOOM! The ensuring blast, knocked him back to the nearest wall. As darkness started to encroach on his eyes, he noticed the Bebe's head fly past him. As he finally drifted into darkness, one thought propagated his mind, 'H _e Failed!'._

Drakken awoke in a seemingly blank room. He knew this room well; he had seen it before. It was the room he was brought to when his first set of Bebe's malfunctioned. He had been badly cut during the ordeal. In fact, it was this ordeal that left him with a scar running down him face. Despite the fact that the scare had faded slightly, it was still visible on his face. They stood as a reminder, a reminder to his ever failure.

Sighing, he proceeded to look around the room, he proceeded to look around the room. He was hooked up to an EKG, while having Saline/Plasm solutions flowing through tubes that were connected to his arms. Despite his fear of needles, the tubes didn't scare him at this moment. He was in too much pain to have fear. He noticed the doctor come into the room and pick up a clipboard from the sleeve in front of his bed.

"You're very lucky to be alive Mr. Lipskeys. My name is Dr. Shaw, and I will be your doctor this evening. Apparently the explosion caused a whole bunch of trauma throughout your body." The man in white stated.

"W…w…what happened to me?" Drew asked.

"Apparently whatever invention you were working on exploded. The first responders were fortunate enough to pull you out when they did, as the building collapsed a couple of minutes later."

"Unfortunately" he continued, "the grafting machine caused the biggest impact on your condition."

"My condition?"

"Yes, your condition. You have a varied case of Argyria." The doctor noticed the look on drew face. "Don't worry you're going to be fine. All the major effects of having excess silver in your system could be negated by drug. However, this brings us to the bad news. You see, the silver compound that was in your grafter, which by the way is believed to be the cause of the explosion, launched the compound into your bloodstream. It's believed that after it entered your blood stream it defused into your skin. Which results in your condition."

"What condition? Other than the pain, I don't feel like anything is wrong."

"Well, your condition is believed to purely physical. You see, excess silver in your system caused your skin to change colour." He said as he showed brought up a mirror.

What drew noticed was something that truly horrified. His beautiful pinkish-white skin was gone, replaced by blue skin. More so, his scare from the first accident was reopened. If it was faded before, it certainly wasn't now. The scare now thickly ran across his blue face.

"Is there anything you could do?" he asked weakly.

"Unfortunately, it seems the silver has bonded to your cells. I have some prescription's you could try, but there is a high likelihood this could be permanent. I'll give you some privacy, to come to terms with the events of the previous day."

With that the doctor left. When Drew heard the door slam shut, he broke down. Angry tears flowed down his face, as he once again closed his eyes. ' _They will pay for what they did to him!'_

Drew was rudely awoken by a knock. He noticed a dark, hooded figure standing at the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked the figure.

"It's not what you could do for me, it's what I could do for you." The figure, who obviously had a voice changer, stated. "Let's just say that I know about your condition."

"Well then, you much know that there is practically nothing they could do about it. So now, I am stuck like this. Now, if you are done, could you please leave? I would like to get some sleep."

"I could help you Drew; I could help you become more. I could help you get rid of your scars."

"And what do you want from me in return?" Drew asked skeptically.

"I have a proposition for you." The figure stated.

After hearing the proposition, Drew readily agreed. While, he was still skeptical of its legitimacy, I mean time travel; come on, but it was worth the risk. He would be back to his normal self and command an army. At last he would have revenge on those that hurt him the most.

 **Authors Note: I am spliting the next chapter in two. Up next: A Look Forward.**


End file.
